Son of the sharingan
by isabella567
Summary: Satoshi appears to be just like his uncle sasuke, the both want to kill the most important person in their life...
1. The last meeting

Son of the Sharingan

A beautiful young girl of about 18 could be seen running as fast as she could through a thick forest. Her name was Yukiko. Yukiko had long sleek shiny black hair and dark eyes.

She took a quick glace behind her to see if she was being followed.

When she turned around her dark eyes met large red eyes.

'The Sharingan!' she thought happily.

"Itachi" she said putting her hands on his shoulders

He slammed her against a tree kissing her roughly, he moved to her neck, she moaned.

Hearing that, a big bulge could be seen through his pants.

She unbuttoned them and pulled down his trousers as she got to her knees…

They sat wrapped in each other's arms, naked.

"I won't see you for a while." Came the quiet voice of itachi.

"Why? So you could spend some time with that stupid bitch Konan!? "

Yukiko's eyes turned a bright red.

When itachi heard her grow he let her go in fright.

He activated his Sharingan and begged for her to calm down.

" If you keep using you power like that they will be sure to find you."

"I thought you suggested that the go after the nine tailed fox first?"

"Yes, I have but…" his voice trailed off

" Why have you come to me if you knew they were here looking for me?!?"

He looked at her, no emotions playing at his face.

" The reason is simple. My day's left are limited, Sasuke's grown stronger. He will find me any day now and have his vengeance."

"Itachi don't talk like that!" she screamed

"I'm sorry Yukiko, but this is goodbye."

Itachi picked up his clothes and got dressed.

He turned to leave until he heard the thing that would haunt him long after Sasuke killed him.

" I'm pregnant"

He took a deep breath and walked away, never looking back even after hearing her screams.

Orochimaru smiled. This was going to be good.

The famous Itachi Uchiha was going to have a child.

And the girl is a Jinchuriki! Everything was going great.

Now all he has to do is get her to join him right?


	2. The bite

Son of the Sharingan

Yukiko looked down at her newborn son.

This was the happiest thing that had happened to her since Itachi.

The news that that Itachi had died at the hands of his younger brother, sasuke,

Had spread around fast.

Her village had been rejoicing that another member of the Akatuski had been killed.

Looking down at her son she started picking out Itachi's traits in the boy.

He had the same pitch black eyes ( when he wanted them to be) same nose, and he had the same long dark hair.

She named him** Satoshi since he seemed to have the personality of his father.**

**She still cried at night. Looking at pictures of Itachi in the newspaper.**

**She did not know what hurt more, the fact that he was dead or the fact that people we actually **_**rejoicing **_**his death.**

**Putting Satoshi into bed she climbed into bed herself not realizing the pair of yellow eyes outside her window….**

……….

"The time is close now, soon so very soon they will be mine."

Orochimaru licked his lips with his long slimy tongue.

Sasuke was at his side with a expressionless face.

"So, when shall we take them?" sasuke said in a bored voice

" The boy comes with us now, the girl will have to come of her own will like you, sasuke-kun."

"so we leave the girl unharmed?"

"No, I think I have a little… _Gift_… to give her." the sentence was followed by a sinister laugh…

……………………………….............

Orochimaru climbed into Yukiko's window.

He looked at her beautiful face before extending his neck and biting her…..

She opened her eyes and screamed in pain.

She heard the sinister laugh of Orochimaru.

A red cloak appeared around her body as she screamed.

Her eyes turned red and she grew fangs and claws.

Sasuke ran into the room holding **Satoshi.**

She looked at sasuke and charged at him….

………………………………...............


	3. Goodbye, forever

son of the sharingan

Yukiko charged at sasuke who had her son in her arms.

He pulled out his katana and ran to meet her.

He focused his chidori onto the katana and stuck her in the chest, paralyzing her.

Slowly but surly the red cloak started to disappear.

Satoshi started to cry ( which he rarely did) and all Yukiko could do was sit there.

Sasuke handed the child to Orochimaru.

"Here, take this _thing_**, just touching it gives me goosebumps.**

" Now now, sasuke. He is your nephew after all."

Yukiko's eyes widen in shock.

_This _was the famous Sasuke Uchiha? The one who had killed _Her _itachi?

She tried to get up and fight him but the paralyzing jutsu was still taking its course.

" No need to try and fight it girl, you will be out for a while."

Orochimaru said to her.

" Now I'll make this simple, either you come with us and get to stay with your son or you stay here and never see him again." sasuke said pointing his katana at her chest.

" I'll....Never....Come....with.....you!" she managed to say.

Orochimaru smirked, the girl had guts.

They both turned to leave.

Yukiko caught Orochimaru by the leg.

" Wait....please...leave my....son."

Orochimaru got down to his knees to face her.

"I'm sorry Yukiko, but I can't do that."

Orochimaru looked at the boy in his arms.

"This son of yours will have great power, he needs to be with someone who can give him that power."

"But...he is the.... only thing I have left of........ itachi!"

Her voice got suddenly drawn out.

She got one last glance at her son before Orochimaru and Sasuke disappeared and she past out.

Her last thought being that she would never see him again, how she was weak because she had let the two most important people in her life leave her.

'_Goodbye, my Satoshi...forever...'_


	4. Mangekyo Sharingan

Son of the sharingan

Satoshi Was now 11 years old and was an exact replica of itachi.

He could use sharingan by the time he was eight and masted almost anything Sasuke or orochimaru threw at him.

They had to keep moving from place to place to insure that Yukiko came looking for him,

Orochimaru had told him that his mother gave him up willingly because he reminded her too much of itachi.

" What is your report Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked smirking.

"He told me something today, he said her wants to _kill_ his mother."

" then we must train him so he is ready to face the jinchuriki."

" And we must train him to get ready for the fight against The leaf village."

Sasuke had been awaiting the attack of the leaf village ever since he found the truth about itachi.

" I think it might be time to give him the curse seal......"

....................................

" So how have you been tayuya?" ( Yes she is still alive in my story)

Tayuya turned around to face the handsome face of Satoshi Uchiha.

She smiled seeing his face.

Satoshi and Tayuya had been the best of friends.

He embraced her.

Slowly pulling out his katana he stabbed her in the back.

Her eyes widen in shock before she went lifeless.

Almost instantly his eyes started to burn.

He let the body of Tayuya fall to the ground.

He put his hands up to his face and noticed that some sort of icky thick liquid was coming out of right eye.

He ran to the mirror and saw that icky liquid was actually, _Blood._

_He_ had done_ it_!

He had the_ Mangekyo_ _sharingan!_

Satoshi had read about _that_ sharingan for years.

He also had the same Mangekyo sharingan as itachi.

he finally had obtained enough powers to _kill_ his mother BUT, _Orochimaru_ must come first.

Satoshi went to find orochimaru in his chambers.

He found him sitting in the same chair with a snake around it.

He burst in the door, startling Orochimaru.

Satoshi walked in slowly.

"Your weaker than me and Sasuke now... There is nothing left for you to teach any of us...."

orochimaru smiled.

'_ I guess it is time to start the ritual early.'_ he thought.

"Its time I go my separate way now, you have trained me enough... I'll take over from here..."

" And what exactly do you mean by that?" Orochimaru asked standing up.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" His right eye resembled A black pinwheel....

........................................................................................


	5. Itachi?

Son of the sharingan

Authors Note: I'm updating a lot because I have nothing else to do.

Also Sasuke does not have the mangekyo sharingan, I think he should have not gotten it until he killed naruto IF he kills him. Also a secret is in this chapter. AND The fight between

orochimaru will not be seen in this chapter but in others as flashbacks.

This is basically a filler chapter, but hey you have those sometimes.

..........................................................

Satoshi Uchiha walked out Orochimaru's chamber as if nothing had happened.

His uncle sasuke had been leaning against a nearby wall waiting for him.

" Mission accomplished" He said.

"The snake sannin is finally _dead._" Sasuke said coming to meet his nephew.

"No....I just took.....over..." Satoshi said walking past him, leaving a confused sasuke behind.

"What do you mean_ Took over_?"

" It is not necessary To share that information with you."

Sasuke saw more of itachi in the boy now than ever.

"Now its time to kill my mother"

"No, first we must join the aid the Akatsuki in the fight against the fire country."

..........................................................

A year has past and Satoshi had become more and more like itachi.

He was a rouge Ninja now and he and sasuke had killed hundreds.

Yukiko had opened a newspaper and to much of her shock saw a picture of her son, Satoshi.

She read the bottom of picture read:

S-Class missing nin.

A small tear rolled down her cheek.

The chances of her ever getting her son back now were very low.

She looked at the picture again and noticed how much he looked like itachi.

God how she missed him.

Yukiko heard a noise that sounded like someone was climbing through her window.

She ran to her room ready to fight.

A big pair of red eyes looked at her just like they _use_ to.

"Itachi?".....

.................................................................

"Now we are sent to get the eight-tails?!? I don't have time for this!" Satoshi screamed to sasuke

Ever since they had joined the Akatsuki the were sent out to find jinchuriki.

" Calm down satoshi. That jinchuriki is your _mother_."

excitement flipped in satoshi's stomach the time to kill was close now. The only thing left was to destroy the fire country....


	6. Come and get me Sasuke

Son of the sharingan

"Itachi?" Yukiko said looking at a tall man with long black hair and red eyes.

He had ragged clothes that were covered in blood.

"Yes Yukiko, Its me"

"We have a strong son, that satoshi...." itachi said walking closer to her.

"But...I don't understand, you....died, sasuke killed you...."

"No, I only pretended to be dead so I could come back with you...."

"All these years Itachi?"

"Yes, my leader had forbidden me to come anywhere near you or Satoshi."

"so how do you know he is strong?"

"He joined the Akatsuki and I was forced to take on another image, one that even the sharingan could not detect."

Yukiko started crying, she was so happy that her long lost love was still alive.

"I loved you itachi!" she said between her sobs."

"I know, I will never leave you again, I promise."

he gave her a hug but she flinched away.

"It is your fault satoshi has become what he is today!"

"No, satoshi would have been this way anyway."

"Not if he was raised with love! That snake Orochimaru, only gave him power!'

"Yes, but satoshi was just using him to get power."

"He took my son, Itachi!!"

Itachi closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh.

"The reason I am here is to protect you from the Akatsuki. You are the next Jinchuriki

they are looking for, and guess who has been sent out to find it...."

"Satoshi...." she gasped

..................................................................................................................................

Satoshi sat with Konan at the hideout of the akatsuki.

"Tell me about him, tell me about my father."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Leader does not want you to know anything about him or your mother."

I...Don't care about her..."

"and why is that if it weren't for sasuke, You would probably be still with your mother."

satoshi's eyes widen in shock.

He had to find sasuke, and fast.

..........................................................................................................................................

"Why the hell did you take me from my mother?!" satoshi yelled at sasuke.

"what are you taking about?!" he yelled back.

"You know damn well what I mean! Taking me away from my mother when I was just a baby?!"

"Hey, orochimaru did it too, I was just doing my job!"

"And what job was that? To make me Orochimaru's next vessel?!"

"Now if I really wanted that I would have never instructed to kill him!"

satoshi did not know what to say, so he unleashed what he had been hiding all this time from everyone.

His eyes turned red and a bright red clock appeared around him.

_'I....It can't be! He is a.....Pseudo Jinchuriki!'_

"Come and get me...Sasuke!" He growled.

...............................................................................

next chapter: Power of a jinchuriki's child

...............................................................................


	7. power of a jinchuriki's child

Son of the Sharingan

Sasuke pulled out his katana and ran at satoshi.

Sasuke then activated his Sharingan.

When Sasuke got close enough he tried to cut him with his katana, but satoshi was to fast he reached out to claw him before Sasuke got a chance to finish his attack.

' It's just like with naruto, I can read his movement but…'

Satoshi looking at him through Bloodlust eyes and opened his mouth and blew fire.

Sasuke jumped back and landed into the top of a tree.

The heat from satoshi's attack made Sasuke sweat.

"_He's so fast! I didn't even see a hand sign!"_

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and landed on some water.

' _I must end this Now, He is just a pseudo Jinchuriki, so his body can't hold a lot of the power a real Jinchuriki can.'_

Sasuke_ then grabbed his right wrist and dropped down into a seiuchin stance._

He focused his chakra into his hand and a technique called Chidori was formed.

Sasuke ran at satoshi as fast a he could, dragging the jutsu with him.

Sasuke hit him square in the stomach.

Satoshi closed his eyes and smiled….

It seemed to take him forever to fall, but finally he fell his smile still bright on his face.

Blood oozed from his stomach.

' _Could it be..? Could I have killed him…?"_

Satoshi's smile faded away his eyes still closed, And What seemed to be a small tear running down his face.

Sasuke's eyes widen for a second but then he realized that it was a small raindrop silently falling from the sky.

He sighed then got up and walked away. Sasuke looked back at his nephew for the last time….

He got to the edge of the akatsuki training grounds.

" You know *cough* I copied your jutsu right…?"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to face the voice. We he turned around he saw his nephew, satoshi sitting up looking at him with a smile on his face….

" Did you actually think I was going to die without killing my mother first?"

Sasuke smirked. He reminded him of himself just then when he was younger….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After satoshi was all healed and cleaned up, he grabbed his katana, his ninja tools and headed out the door with sasuke.

They traveled for days searching for the Jinchuriki.

Finally after asking around they came across a house that everyone said the Jinchuriki, his mother, lived in….

"This is it sasuke, the time has come…" satoshi said with determination on his face. Satoshi was ready to kill….


End file.
